


Глаза на дорогу

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стиву нужно получить водительские права. И у него самый лучший инструктор.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 34
Kudos: 214
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Глаза на дорогу

Стив считает, что все это глупости. Пусть он никогда не получал прав, он может водить любую технику, начиная от мотоцикла и заканчивая хренолетом, напичканным космическими технологиями. Даже если его выкинет через лобовое стекло разок-другой, хуже от этого никому не будет.

С другой стороны, невинные пешеходы, невинные пассажиры вроде Сэма, у которого нет ускоренной регенерации, невинные витрины магазинов, деревья, кошки и голуби…

Это, конечно, довольно веская причина записаться на курсы вождения.

Но в конечном счете ведет Стива не зов совести, а Пеппер – стальной хваткой на бицепсе. 

– Мы устроили кастинг, чтобы выбрать тебе самого лучшего, самого терпеливого инструктора, потом организовали среди них конкурс, оставили самых выносливых, проверили их досье вплоть до детского сада, отсеяли потенциально подозрительных, и у нас все еще есть пять великолепных профессионалов тебе на выбор, – говорит она.

Еще Тони оборудовал для Стива специальную площадку, где он может разрушать все что захочет, сбивать резиновых голубей в свое удовольствие и делать мертвую петлю на новейшем гоночном автокаре. 

Стив кивает с красным лицом. Ему очень неловко, что из-за него столько хлопот. Конечно, он получит эти несчастные права, чтобы Мстители перестали оплачивать его штрафы и отбивать судебные иски. 

Он идет в одну из бруклинских школ вождения, заполняет анкету, указав свое среднее имя и девичью фамилию матери. На нем бейсболка и темные очки, так что, конечно, никто его там не узнает.

– Сейчас найдем вам кого-нибудь, – говорит толстый мужчина в подтяжках, распахивает дверь в какую-то кладовку и орет: – Барнс, тащи сюда свой зад.

  


* * *

  


У его инструктора мрачная физиономия, фигура уличного бойца и татуировка в виде звезды на плече.

Он почти наверняка русский шпион, но довольно привлекательный.

  


* * *

  


Все, что Стив знал о вождении, следует забыть.

А потом выучить заново.

Барнс считает, что Стиву, тупице, требуется отдельный курс по застегиванию ремней безопасности (когда третий ремень рвется на широкой груди).

– Здесь есть специальный механизм, – прищурившись, сварливо сообщает Барнс. Он демонстрирует на своем ремне, как застегивать правильно. Затем тянется, чтобы застегнуть ремень Стива. Когда он наклоняется очень близко, Стив замечает, что глаза у него не серые, а с голубыми искорками. 

– Привет, – говорит Стив глупо – прямо в губы инструктору, и тот дергается.

Так рвется четвертый ремень.

  


* * *

  


Стиву нужно учить билеты. 

У него эйдетическая память, и он не собирается тратить на это много времени, тем более что ему нужно уложить на лопатки чокнутого ящера-людоеда из канализации. Но когда Барнс начинает тестировать его, задавая вопрос за вопросом, Стив все-таки ошибается.

– Так не пойдет, – хмуро говорит Барнс, поджав губы. Стив испытывает прилив вины, такой мощный, что почти всхлипывает. 

Он больше не собирается отвлекаться на всяких ящериц. У него сейчас другая миссия.

  


* * *

  


Когда Барнс доволен, он ничего не говорит. Это хороший знак. Они со Стивом делают медленный круг на стареньком семейном седане с низкой подвеской, и Стив прилежно выполняет все нужные манипуляции. Барнс сверлит его взглядом и молчит.

Стив чувствует, как горят уши. Он косится на Барнса с легкой улыбкой, и тогда тот вопит ему в ухо:

– ГЛАЗА НА ДОРОГУ!

  


* * *

  


После победы над командой террористов-мутантов они с Мстителями пьют пиво в маленькой китайской забегаловке. Стив делает первый глоток, когда на его телефон приходит смс от Барнса:

«Завтра в 10.00 на вождение».

Стив оглядывается в панике, полный рот пива, а все вокруг смеются над ним.

Но позже Сэм хлопает его по плечу.

– Как тебе уроки? Все идет хорошо?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Все нормально.

– Ага, как же, – ухмыляется Сэм, глядя на него. – А то я не вижу.

Стив понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

  


* * *

  


Стив проверяет свой телефон даже во время миссии. Одной рукой он дерется с плохими парнями, другой включает экран, чтобы увидеть новую смс от Барнса. 

– Ты мог бы и ответить ему как-нибудь, – замечает Наташа, ее ноги в странном узле вокруг горла очередного плохого парня. 

– Вряд ли у нас завяжется переписка, – отвечает Стив. – Кажется, он не умеет отвечать на смс-ки. Если напишу ему, он может заявиться ко мне под окна, чтобы ответить.

– Да уж, вот было бы ужасно, – тянет Наташа насмешливо. Она сжимает ноги, и шея парня делает «хрусть».

Позже Стив снова проверяет свой телефон и с ужасом видит, что кто-то отправил от его имени смайлы.

Осьминог, баклажан, три сливы.

Ответа, конечно, нет, но иногда молчание говорит даже больше.

  


* * *

  


Он звонит один раз, с незнакомого номера, в день, когда у Стива экзамен по теории.

Стив знает, что это Барнс, еще даже не взяв трубку. Когда он подносит телефон к уху, его сердце колотится.

– Привет, – говорит Стив мягко.

– Как теория? – отрывисто гаркают на другом конце. – Сдал?

– Да, все благодаря тебе, там были сложные вопросы, но ты отлично меня подготовил, и я набрал максимальный…

– Хорошо, завтра в десять, – перебивает Барнс и кладет трубку.

Стив улыбается еще какое-то время.

  


* * *

  


Когда у Барнса хорошее настроение, он включает в машине музыку.

Больше всего это похоже на визг электропилы.

На вторую неделю Стив уже привыкает и даже начинает подпевать.

  


* * *

  


Каждый раз, когда Стива сносит к обочине, Барнс придвигается, чтобы выправить ему руль. Это единственная ошибка, которую Стив повторяет снова и снова, сколько бы его ни учили.

  


* * *

  


– Когда мы поедем по городу? – спрашивает Стив, наворачивая круги на автодроме. 

– Ты еще не готов, – отрезает Барнс. – Поворотник включи. Да не эта кнопка, мать твою! 

– Следи за языком, – отвечает Стив прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. Барнс косится на него, но не спорит. Его щеки немного розовеют – там, под слоем щетины.

В следующий раз он снова ругается, но теперь придумывает собственные ругательства, которые каким-то образом звучат еще ужасней, чем общеизвестные.

  


* * *

  


– Ты готов к городу, – говорит однажды Барнс, и это так внезапно, что на секунду Стив теряется. Но затем выворачивает на дорожку, ведущую вниз по склону. Он выезжает с автодрома, и Барнс командует, куда ему двигаться.

Стив думает, что приобрел бы навигатор с таким голосом. 

Они едут по тихим улицам, пропуская всех старушек на пешеходных переходах, а однажды Стиву приходится ждать десять минут, пока дорогу пересечет одинокая утка.

Барнс высовывается из машины почти до пояса, чтобы сфотографировать утку с самого лучшего ракурса. Он кажется таким восторженным.

Стив не может перестать улыбаться.

  


* * *

  


И конечно, именно в этот день на Нью-Йорк должен свалиться гигантский космический корабль. Это происходит прямо по курсу, и вспышки взрывов отражаются в лобовом стекле старенького седана, крики и разрушения всюду, а огромная непонятная штуковина на гибких ногах несется прямо к центру города. 

И Стиву приходится поднажать.

Когда он на полном ходу летит над провалом в мосту, он вспоминает, что не один в машине.

Барнс вжался в пассажирское кресло, его волосы выбились из обычного низкого хвоста, в руке неизвестно откуда – бейсбольная бита. 

Стив открывает рот, чтобы что-то объяснить, когда Барнс кричит во всю мощь легких:

– ГЛАЗА НА ДОРОГУ!!! 

И Стив возвращается к спасению мира.

  


* * *

  


Он оставляет машину посреди улицы, катапультирует себя в гущу сражения и переводит дух, только когда все позади.

А когда возвращается туда, где бросил машину, то ни седана, ни инструктора там нет.

Стив надеется, что оба невредимы.

Барнс присылает ему смс:

«Ты опять забыл включить поворотники».

  


* * *

  


Когда они начинают встречаться, Барнс настаивает, чтобы Стив записался к другому инструктору. Они вместе приходят к полному мужчине с подтяжками, который руководит автошколой.

– А с ним что не так? – грубовато уточняет мужчина, кивнув на Барнса.

– О, он просто ужасен, – ухмыляется Стив. – Мой ночной кошмар.

Барнс щиплет его за задницу.

  


* * *

  


В конечном счете Стив сдает город, хоть и не с первого раза.

К этому моменту Баки уже отвечает на его смс-ки.

Хотя писать смс-ки, лежа в одной постели, немного глупо.


End file.
